A software vendor or developer may develop a software product or system that may be of interest and use to many different clients and industries. The software product will use the specific data or databases of a particular client or industry as input, process that data, and then generate usable output via readily understandable user interfaces. However, each different client or industry has different database structures, different data formats within those structures, and different data. The software vendor has to be aware of these differences among clients or industries, and account for these differences in some way.